


Lovesick

by RegularRainbow



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: Being a nurse on the Enterprise was hard, but fulfilling work and you enjoyed every minute you were helping patients.
Relationships: Kevin Riley/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898731
Kudos: 4





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: It’s Kinda short, but I think I’ll just right another imagine about him instead of trying to lengthen this one cause I like it the way it is: short and sweet.

You hum as you flip through the annual physicals. Being a nurse on the Enterprise was hard, but fulfilling work and you enjoyed every minute you were helping patients. Yet, you were exhausted and there was still work to be done. It's dark on the ship to simulate late evening, but you work by the light of the lamp on your desk and the glow of your computer. 

You sigh and rub your temples. 

The office door slides open and Kevin steps in and knocks on the wall. You look up and see the communications officer and a small smile graces your lips. 

"What can I help you with?" You ask. 

"Oh, I haven't been feeling well," Kevin smiles, cheeky. "Nurse, I think I might be lovesick"

"Lovesick?" You say, coyly. 

Kevin takes a seat on the side of your desk, amusement and adoration twinkling in his eyes. "Yes, and there's only cure." 

"Oh and what's that?"

"A kiss from the prettiest girl on the entire Enterprise."

He pulls you in for a warm, loving kiss.


End file.
